One Step Closer
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Kaoru has been in love with Kyoya senpai for months now. And after a shaky confession gone bad, is he willing to move on? Or will he try again? And how does his senpai feel in return?


**_With my newly finished story, yours truly has become bored._**

**_So I've decided to drabble into a new pairing! I'm a little in love with KyoxKao because of their total opposite personalities. Kyoya is very dominant and controlling while Kaoru is submissive and in need to be controlled. (Haha! I've been reading too much Fifty Shades of Grey) _**

**_So since I'm doing an innocent fanfic (Song fic) currently, that means a yaoi lemon is in the works!_**

**_So to the story..._**

**_This is a songfic on Kaoru's feelings towards Kyoya. He isn't sure if Kyoya feels the same._**

**_This is too Christina Perri's song A Thousand_ Years** **_which sadly I do not own..._**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin sat quietly in the club room after his brother went to go change. It was getting closer to winter every day, and it made the younger twin sad. Plants would die off for the winter, their beauty gone for those months of cold darkness. In his heart, Kaoru always felt like a plant. Yes, he knew this sounded foolish but it was true. He felt his best during spring and summer. He felt beautiful and confident. He could show off skin and people would just say he was being a teen. Winter and fall meant covering up and hiding that beauty.

"Kaoru? Are you alright? You're staring out the window awfully hard" a voice from behind him said. He turned and looked at his tall, dark haired senpai . He shifted to look at the calculated Kyoya Ootori.

"Yes senpai…I'm fine…" he said quickly, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute. He had been in love with this young man for months now. He felt it the moment he had walked in on Kyoya examining a lone rose. The normally cold teen held the flower with such care. He caressed it with his long pale fingers as if it was an infant. The teen had brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Kaoru's cheeks had heated up. He thought this was the most beautiful scene in the world and it made his knees weak.

He had to admit, he was scared to fall in love. Hikaru had chosen for them to be individuals and he wasn't sure how to do that yet. He thought he liked Haruhi, but there was something wrong about it. It didn't feel right. Kaoru always knew deep down that he just wasn't programed to like women. There was something wrong about a man and woman together in his eyes. Could they really love each other right? Sure his parents were together and madly in love. But it wasn't for him. But seeing Kyoya showing his appreciation for the rose, it changed everything. He knew he was in love.

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**_

He had made the huge mistake a month ago. He told Kyoya how he felt. He had cornered the Shadow King when the club had ended and everyone else had left. He remembered it like the back of the hand.

"_Kaoru?" Hikaru had asked looking at the fidgeting younger twin._

"_Go ahead…I have to ask Kyoya something" Kaoru had said with a forced smile, his hands were shaking so badly they ached. Hikaru had hesitated but nodded and ran his hand through his dyed dark hair and left. _

"_Kaoru?" Kyoya had asked not looking up from his computer as he felt the red head approach. Kaoru swallowed thickly._

_**One step closer**_

"_Senpai? I have something to tell you. I love you. I've loved you for a little while. You're all I think about all the time. And I think I'll always love you. Until I die. Maybe even longer than that!" He had blurted out. His hand covered his mouth abruptly, he couldn't believe it. Neither had his senpai apparently from the shocked look etched on his face._

_Kaoru swallowed thickly again before running out of the room, his eyes filled with tears. _

"_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" he scolded himself as he threw himself into the lim. He had cried for hours in his bedroom and refused to eat anything._

_**I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
**_'Senpai probably forgot' Kaoru thought looking over to where Kyoya had moved to. Haruhi walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She said something to him and smiled. Kyoya had paused and shut his laptop before nodding. She collected her things as he had and the two left…together.

"Haruhi…? I get it…" he said sadly closing his eyes. The younger twin pulled his feet onto the couch and brought his knees to his chest.

_**Time stands still  
beauty in all she is**_

It was normal wasn't it? For Kyoya senpai to like a beautiful girl like Haruhi…She was pretty…Her petite frame, large brown doe-like eyes. Though she didn't look like a girl, she was still pretty.

He'd move on…He knew it too. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe he just had a crush…

'Yeah…a crush' he thought, though his mind went back to the flower. Would someone who was crushing on their classmate long to be held and caressed like that flower? Senpai was so loving towards it, as if it could have been a child…or a lover. 'No Kaoru…it's a crush. Be brave…you can't let it bother you' he thought as Hikaru walked out of the changing room.

"Kao?" He asked noticing his grim faced twin. "Hey…what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to his brother. Kaoru looked at his twin as tears streamed down his face.

"I-I love Kyoya senpai…" he whimpered. Hikaru's mouth pressed into a firm line, something it often did when he was thinking.

"I figured as much…So what's the problem? Senpai is really a good guy" Hikaru said rubbing Kaoru's shoulder.

"H-heandHaruhiaretogetherandhed oesn'tfeelthesameandithurtsHikaru " Kaoru mumbled out, hiccupping through his tears.

"Haruhi and Senpai aren't together. Haruhi is dating Tono. She's been helping Kyoya senpai with something after school. Tono told me so when I asked. And he flat out rejected you?" Hikaru asked pulling Kaoru into his arms as he held his crying brother.

"No….but his face Hikaru. He looked disgusted...or surprised…or both" Kaoru mumbled clinging onto his twin tightly.

"Maybe he just wasn't expecting it…Kyoya senpai isn't the type to be cruel to someone who expresses their feelings to him. He always politely declines to his female admirers" Hikaru said in a soothing voice.

"But I'm a guy!" Kaoru yelped out.

"So? Gender doesn't matter Kao…Love is love, be it between a man and a woman, a man and a man, or a woman and a woman. It's love" Hikaru said softly. "Just breathe. Talk to senpai tomorrow" he urged.

_**I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me**_

Kaoru looked at the club room doors the next morning, his body was shaking.

'Just as bad as the last time' he thought softly. But he and Hikaru had practiced basically all night. He knew what he had to do. This was it.

_**Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**_

"You can do this Kaoru…come on" he said aloud, trying to will his body to move forward

_**One step closer**_

He opened the door and paused at the sight ahead of him.

Haruhi smoothed down the suit Kyoya was wearing. She fixed his tie before stepping back.

"I think you pass" she said smiling.

"Thank you Haruhi…" He said fixing his smoothed back hair and kissed her cheek, before noticing Kaoru. "Kaoru…" he said.

Kaoru smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Sorry…I'm a little early I know…I figured I'd go set up" he said wiping his eyes. He took a side-step before starting to go towards the back room. 'I knew it was too good to be true…' he thought as tears flooded in his eyes. 'I'll still love you senpai…Even if it's only one-sided' he thought

_**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
**_Kyoya looked at the crying red head and paused, his mouth open slightly.

"Kaoru! Wait" he called chasing after him.

_**One step closer**_

He grabbed the red head's arm and spun him to face the raven haired boy.

"Kaoru…I love you too…I was scared at first but then I realized it…You're all I want" he said in a voice too gentle to be associated with the Shadow King

_**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

Kaoru looked at his senpai, shocked by the words that just spilled out of the older teen's mouth.

"W-what?" he asked surprised.

"I love you. I think about your confession every single day, it angers me that I didn't respond then. But you also ran before I could wrap my head around it," Kyoya said softly. Kaoru nodded as tears streamed down his face.

"S-senpai…" he whispered, his hands weaving through Kyoya's arms and around his waist as the younger boy tried to hug the older one. Kyoya kissed Kaoru's head and hugged him to him tightly.

_**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

Haruhi watched quietly from the door and smiled gently.

'Ah new love…' she thought before closing the door, going to find Tamaki.

Kaoru pulled away slightly and looked at Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Kyoya replied stroking Kaoru's hair. Kaoru smiled before standing on his toes and sealed his mouth to the second year's gently.

"Love you" Kaoru whispered pulling away.

"Love you too Kaoru. For a thousand years and more. Maybe even a million years" Kyoya said smiling genuinely.

_**One step closer…**_

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!_**

**_P.S. Alexis is currently writing the third chapter to It Could Never Happen To_**__**_Me so look forward to that! _**

**_Love always_**

**_Emily_**


End file.
